


the lewis rule [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "the lewis rule" by sevenfoxes.</p><p>"The dudes FINALLY play MARRY FUCK KILL, not-so-Avengers edition. (Because there's like ONE actual female Avenger. Thanks, SHIELD.)</p><p>Wherein no one follows the rules, everyone still kills Tony, the Mets suck, (lots of theoretical threesomes?!), and Darcy turns Clint into a hypothetical honey badger. (And honey badger don't care. Honey badger don't give a shit.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lewis rule [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the lewis rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543403) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


mp3, Length: 1:08:38  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20lewis%20rule.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lewis-rule).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> AT LONG LAST, here is the podfic. Sevenfoxes has been having some health issues lately, so this is also a get well present for her. FEEL BETTER SOON, BB! ♥~ Fair warning, I do sing in this and...I am so sorry about what you are about to witness. _So so sorry._


End file.
